Various weather measurement sensors are known for determining wind speed, wind direction, rainfall, humidity, temperature and other weather parameters. A need exists, however, for a unitary weather measurement instrument sensor systems that can accurately and reliably sense multiple weather parameters so that the weather data obtained can be processed by an appropriate apparatus such as a remote weather station receiving the data either wirelessly or over a wired connection.